Cold Days
by Payton16
Summary: Set pre-show and book events, the Stark children have some fun in the snow. But after being caught in blizzard Jon Snow becomes sick.
1. Jon 1

Jon

* * *

The fresh snow crunched under the two boys boots as they headed towards the gates of Winterfell. It served as a bitter reminder to Jon that he was named for this bleak, bitter substance and mainly that he was a bastard and would never be equal with his brother Rob,who walked beside him. His solemn pondering were interrupted as their younger sister Arya, jumped out from the shadows, "Where you guys headed?" she asks in curious tone riddled with mischief.

"Just out the to see the woods after a fresh snow," Rob quickly replied.

Just as the two boys turn to go, Arya jumped up in front of them," Can I go?"

"Don't you have needle work to be doing, little sister," Jon smirks.

"Don't you two have lessons to be at?"

"We figure that since Theon gets to go galavanting off to Karhold with father we should have are own adventure," Rob explained.

"Well, if I don't get to join in I'll go tell mother about your little adventure."

"Ugh, she's got us again, Snow."

"I guess she'll just have to join us then," Jon said with a rare smile momentarily lighting-up his face.

When they reach the gate Jory questions them spuriously," Where do you think you're going?"

unprepared Jon and Rob look at each other questioningly but Arya recovered quickest, "they are escorting me to the Godswood."

Jon got the impression Jory doesn't believe them, but allows them to pass anyway.

As soon as they were out of earshot Arya burst into laughter," without me where would you two be."

"Twice as close to our destination; you might have a gift for lying but you are rather slow," Rob smirked

"Oh ya, race you two idiots to that tree."

So they were off with Arya in the lead until Rob came up from behind and pushed her down. Then Jon saw his chance he race past Arya that had now grabbed Rob's leg; he felt the adrenaline pulsing through him as reached the tree. He laughed as he looked down upon his brother and sister wrestling in the fresh snow. "Who's the idiot now," he called out.

"Rob cheated!"

"You did too," Rob insisted pulling Arya and himself off the ground.

"So, where are we going," Arya said brushing herself off.

"To a secret place Snow and I found a few weeks ago."

"Now, you mustn't tell anyone, little sister."

"On my honor as a Stark of Winterfell," she said so solemnly that Jon couldn't help but grin.

"Now that that's settled we should get going; it looks like it might snow," said Rob distrustfully eyeing the sky.

"Old Nan said she felt it in her bones that an bad storm was coming."

"Old Nan also says the are Grumpkins and Snarks in the woods, Arya."

Jon thought the woods were very peaceful after a snow and wondered if this feeling was what his Uncle loved so much about ranging. He thought how nice it would be to join his uncle in the Nights' watch and leave his bastards title behind. Times like these were the only times that Jon truly felt like part of the family, Lady Stark made sure of that. Soon Jon herd another noise mingle with that of their footsteps. He knew Arya herd it to when she exclaimed, "We're going to the waterfall."

"Correct, little sister," Jon said as began to climb the rock along-side it.

"This place is no secret," she called up.

"Have you ever been behind the water fall," Rob shouted as he reached the top and walked into the waterfall.

Just as Rob disappeared Jon reached the top and just behind him came Arya. " After you, little sister," called over the rushing water.

"Though that water?"

Jon nodded.

"It'll freezing," she gasped.

"What happened to your adventurous spirit?"

And at that she reddened and was off. Jon waited a couple seconds to make sure she was through and then he walked into the cold water. Just as soon as he was in h out the other side, at first it was pitch black but slowly his eyes adjusted to reveal his brother lighting a torch and his sister wringing out her skirt.

"Took you long-enough, Snow," Rob called out.

"Pipsqueak here took a little persuading."

"No, I didn't," Arya protested. "What are we doing here, anyway," she continued in an indignant tone.

"Snow and I want to explore some of the tunnels in this cave," Rob replied passing Jon a torch and heading for the left-most tunnel.

The dark cave walls seem to blend together so that Jon honestly couldn't say if they've been walking for hours or mere minuets. In the distance he begins to to see a dim light; as they walk the light grows a little-bit brighter with step. Jon begins to wonder if he's imagining it until he hears Rob call-out, "guys it looks like there's an exit."

"How long do you think we've been in here Stark," Jon asked in reply.

"It felt like ages, we should head back to Winterfell quickly or else someone might notice we're gone."

As soon Jon reached the exit he realized something _was_ wrong, the light seemed too dim for the afternoon and sure-enough when Jon stepped out he was in a full-blown blizzard.

"How are going to get back in this, Stark," he called out as stood next to Rob.

"We could climb that hill and see if can find Winterfell?"

As Jon was considering that he herd Arya gasp as she stepped-out behind him. As Jon looked at her, he realized that she was only wearing a dress and that she must be freezing; sure-enough she was shivering.

"You're freezing, Arya, here take my furs," he said as he pulled off his furs and wrapped them around her.

"But you'll freeze," she said pushing them away.

"I'll be fine," he said trying to look less cold than he felt.

"We'll get back as soon as possible," Rob promised her and at last she accepted the furs.

"Your plan sounded as good as any, Rob," Jon said as he started climbing the snow-covered hill.

The longer they climbed the number his fingers got until he could barely feel them at all. The air seemed to be trying to suffocate him, burning his eyes, nose and lips. Once again his thoughts shifted to his uncle and the Wall, he wondered if it was often like this north of the Wall and if his Uncle was out in this same storm, right now. His thoughts were interrupted when he finally reached the top all he could see was grey the snow was not only trying to suffocate him the the world as-well it seemed.

"Well, we can't see it so I guess we'll just have to keep walking in one direction until we hit something we know," he shouted over the howell of the wind.

"Are you sure, Snow," Rob shouted back.

"No, but it beats sitting here and freezing to death."

"We wouldn't freeze to death if just waited for it to die-down," Rob yelled.

"What if it gets dark first," Jon shot back defensively.

"Would you two shut-up," Arya yelled over them as they both turned to look at her. "Now, if you two would taken look around instead of arguing like two old crones, you would of noticed that where we are."

"Where are we then," Rob shouted.

"See that stream down there," she asked.

"Ya, your point is…"

"Well, my bet is that's wolf stream and this is wolf mountain," she said and Jon instantly knew she was right.

Wolf stream was were they would go on warm days to swim or just float along with the current. Wolf Mountain met up with Wolf Stream a ways behind the Gods Wood meaning it was going to be a long cold walk back to Winterfell but at-least they knew where they were.

"Are you sure, Arya," Rob asked.

"I'm positive," she yelled against the howl of the wind.

Starting to shiver Jon yelled, "we have a long walk ahead of us; let's get going."

Jon could feel his entire body sting from the cold snow beating against him; in a effort to distract himself he instead thought of the warmth of Winterfell and what he would give to be inside warming himself by the fire. The going was slow with the snow already up over his ankle and nearly up to Arya's knee.

"Snow, how are you not frozen yet," Jon heard Rob call.

"It's not as cold as you'd think," Jon replied while trying to keep his teeth from chattering. Jon knew that Rob didn't believe him but he couldn't openly show weakness.

"You can have my outer jacket," Rob continued.

Jon was tempted but just then he saw the grey walls of Winterfell through the snow,"No, I'm fine."

"Just take it; your lips are turning blue,'' Rob insisted.

"For the second time, No," and just as Rob was about reply Jon continued," look, there's Winterfell, anyway."

"Have it your way then, Snow," Rob said indigently.

The only thing that kept Jon walking the last leg of their journey was the smoke coming from Winterfell.


	2. Arya 1

Arya

When they trudged through the gate Arya was filled with an intense sense of relief. Even wrapped in Jon's furs she was shivering. She looked up at her older brothers although they were both trying to hide it, they were shivering as-well. It was eery walking through empty court yard filling with snow. Everyone would be huddled around their fires, trading stories or sipping hot spiced wine. The thought filled Arya with strength she walked a little faster through the knee-deep snow. The snow was smothering her, it kept blowing in eyes and nose and would surely fill her mouth if she would dare to open it.

Finally after what felt like hours the reached the back door. The snow that was covering the the stoop sprung away when Rob forced open the thick oaken door. It was the best feeling in the entire world when they burst into the kitchen. The air was warm and moist, filled with the sent of baking bread and savory spices. The fat old cook, Walda dropped the spoon she was holding with a shirk and ran over to embrace Arya. Normally Arya would of fought any such embrace but the women's warmth felt nice.

"Me' Lady, your Lady mother has been worried sick! Joery, had said you's had gone out the Godswood and not returned. They thought of sending a search party but then the snows came and it was deemed to much even for the horses.''

"It's ok, Walda we're back now, where is my mother," Rob broke in sternly.

"In great hall with you siblings."

When they were out of the kitchens Rob spoke, "She's going to kill us!"

Jon just groaned in reply.

Aya had been so focused on getting home that she hadn't even thought about punishment!

As they got to the great hall Bran was sitting in front of the hearth fiddling with a stick, Rickon was sitting Sansa's lap and her mother was braiding her long auburn hair next to them. All of them were turned towards the great heart. They kept walking waiting for someone to notice them, not wanting to break the silence. When they were mere steps away her lady mother's head turned and them her eyes grew wide. For a second the Lady did nothing but then Lady Catlyn sprung up and wrapped Arya in the tightest embrace she had ever felt. When she finally was set free the Lady moved on to Rob.

Now Sansa walked over to Arya and her heart fell.

"Where were you?"

"In the Godswood praying," Arya lied.

"Don't tell me that, we sent men to look for you when the storm first started and you weren't there. You had mother worried sick," Sansa all but shouted.

Arya was trying to think up a lie but just couldn't come up with up with one, when her mother came to the rescue.

"Sansa, she's back now and that's all that matters. Your father will deal with consequences when he returns."

Aya breathed a sigh of relief and could almost feel her brothers doing the same.

Before she knew it Arya was wrapped in furs next to her brothers in front of the hearth drinking spiced wine and she couldn't help but smile about the adventure they had. Her smile dropped a little as looked over at Jon who was still shivering.


	3. Jon 2

Jon

Jon awoke to a wracking cough. He pulled his furs tight around him. He thought of covering the crack in the window, but the thought of standing sent more coughs through his been frame. He lay awake coughing occasionally until finally driving off to a fitful sleep.

He awoke to light streaming through his cracked window. It took all of his resolve to crawl out from under his furs and pull his clothes on. He knocked on Robs doornail when he herd no answer he realized how truly late he he was. Jon always woke Rob up up on his way out to practice before their shared sword lesson; he would practice on a dummy for an half-hour until Roderick Cassel would arrive. Most days Cassel would coach him for a little before Rob got there. He thought of passing through the kitchens to grab a piece of hard bread. But the thought of food made churn. He mustered the the strength left in his aching body and ran to the practice grounds.

When he arrived he found Cassel coaching Rob at the practice dummy with Lady Caitlyn looking on. The sight of Lady Catlyn gave him pause. He knew she loved her children greatly but she had always made it was very clear Jon was not her child. Afraid of what she would say about his lateness he began," I'm sorry for.." until a coughing fit caught him off-guard.

When it finally subsided Cassel started," If you're feeling unwell I can send for Master Luwin if…."

Lady Catlyn cut him off, "I'm sure that is unnecessary, Sir Roderick." As Cassel and Rob began to protest she continued," Now that he _is_ finally here how about we begin sparring," in a tone that broke no argument.

Jon saw a worried look pass between Robb and Cassel. Jon knew he must look bad if Cassel was concerned, Cassel was usually a huge proponent of 'pushing through weakness,' as he called it. Usually Rob was on the ground as often as Jon, but not today. Jon could feel Rob taking it easy on him until Lady Catlyn ordered him to, "Finnish it."

When it was finally over Jon could barley bend over to pick-up the wooden sparring sword. As they walked back to the armory, Rob put his arm around Jon's shoulder and whispered in his ear," I'm sorry."

As Jon went to exit the armory Robb cut him off," You're going back to bed now right?"

"Yah," Jon lied. That was what he wanted to do, to curl up under his warm furs and never come out. But he couldn't he had to be tuff, his father was coming home today and he didn't want be seen skipping his job in the stables.

Jon saw a flash of anger on Rob's face,"Jon, I can tell when you're lying to me. You are sick wether you acknoldgle it or not. You don't can't possibly work in those stables!"

Jon loved his older brother to death but he didn't understand. He was air to Winterfell, Lord Starks first born son, his worth was proven the day he was born. Jon was a bastard, he couldn't seem weak, not in his father's eyes. He had to earn his worth.

"I can and I will," Jon said through gritted teeth while trying to push past Rob, but Jon was to slow, Rob grabbed his arm.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn," Rob all but shouted. Jon could see color raising in Rob's checks, almost matching his hair. With thrust of his arm Jon ripped free of his brothers grip.

It stung Jon as Rob yelled after him,"Fine go and die for all I care!" Jon hated being at odds with Rob. Although Lady Catlyn refused to call Jon son it never stopped Rob from calling Jon his brother and for that Jon loved Rob, hotheaded as he was.

Jon smiled when he saw Arya crouched behind a bail of hay.

"What's up, little sister," he said trying not to cough.

"Shh..I'm hiding," she whispered as he crouched down next to her.

"What has Sansa done this time?''

"She wants me to help her dress her stupid dolls."

"Well, if you help me with my work, you won't have to dress any dolls," he said as ran his hands through he dark down hair.

"Stop it," she said batting his hand away before jumping up.

Although Jon did the vast majority of the work, Arya's endless chitter-chatter made it almost bearable. Never the less Jon was relived when it was over and was ready to lay under his furs for the rest of the afternoon. Just as he was getting ready to go Arya called after him.

"Jon can we please on a walk in the fresh snow?''

Jon was about ready to say no, when he realized that she would know something was up, so instead he tried a different approach. "You know we're not allowed, Little Sister."

"We can just tell Jorey that we were grabbing some extra fire wood as punishment."

Jon knew she had him there. It _was_ a good plan. He couldn't turn down his little sister no-matter how much his body ached and his head hurt so at-last he agreed,"Fine, a short walk."

As soon as he finished the last word he broke-out into a full-on coughing fit. Anya's eyes grew wide, "Jon, you're sick. How dare you let me force you on a walk in the cold."

"No, it's fine little sister," he said as the they turned towards the gate.

"It's from yesterday and the cave isn't it?!"

"No it just a little cough," Jon said trying to hide a shiver. He had dressed himself as in as many furs as he dared, but still he felt as if was naked.

"Ugh, Jon you're so stubborn," Arya said as a cough came unbidden wracking Jon's body. "You are not walking me anywhere, you are going to you chambers to rest," she continued as when he finally stopped coughing. Jon thought he must look really bad if Arya was turning down a chance to adventure. Jon was by now too tired to protest anymore,

"fine, little sister but tomorrow we'll go on a nice long walk," he said turning from her to head wearily back to his chambers. "Ok, Jon get some rest, I could get Luwin for if you want," she added hesitantly.

'No' Jon thought; He was fine with Arya knowing he was sick but no one else could think him so weak. "No, it's just a little chill as you said," he finished firmly adding a little smile for effect.

"Have it your away," she said before turning to run towards the stables.

Jon smiled for real in-spite of himself as he saw Arya tackle Bran. As Jon walked he felt a twinge of something stomach, 'hunger' he thought knowing he hadn't eaten since last night after he got back. As he walked the feeling grew until he felt the bile rise to his throat. It was all he could do to run behind Micken's before emptying the the contents of his stomach on the hard-packed snow below.

When he was finally empty, his gut didn't seem to understand as it kept heaving as if there was something left. When that as last ended Jon wiped his mouth and quickly stood up. To quickly it seemed as his feet were lost under him as gripped the wall for support. When the dizziness passed he stepped back out onto the pathway. As entered the backdoor into the kitchens the smell made him sure he was going to be sick again right there. Thankfully nobody noticed as his cheeks puffed up and him swallow before quickly walking out into the corridor. When finally got up the stairs and into in chambers Jon all-but collapsed into his bedding. He didn't care about the crack in the window or even care that it was freezing in his room.


	4. Robb 1

Robb

* * *

Rob sat in a back room behind the kitchen where the Stark's often ate their meals on informal days. Arya and Bran were chasing each other around the table and by the looks of it Arya was going to catch Bran just as one of the serving women, Mayra Browns in four steaming plates of roast venison most likely from his and fathers last hunt where they had taken 3 fine bucks. As Mayra set down the plates she mildly asked where Jon was. That made Rob pause, it was unlike Jon to be late to a meal especially when his mother, lady Catlyn wasn't present, as she was today, having supper in her chambers with Sansa and her friend, Jane Pool. Rob thought of how sickly Jon had been today during their fight. Normally Rob lost just as often as he won, but not today. He had known something was off. Today even stern Castsell had herd the way Jon was coughing and commanded him to return to his chambers but, no his mother put an end to that. Rob angered at the thought, he loved his mother in the way any son would but he could never stomach the way he treated his brother. He understood why lady Catlyn felt that way but the didn't make it ant easier to accept.

Although he had gotten angry at Jon earlier for being so dam stubborn he honestly hopped he was heading his words and getting some rest. As he finished his portion of venison and started on the accompanying potatoes, he noticed Arya looking at him with her big grey eyes. It struck him as odd that she had barley uttered a word their first entire meal. Usually he would be begging her to shut up by now.

"You seem quiet today, Arya," Rob prodded. She just shrugged and Rob definitely knew something was up. The normal Arya would of found some way to throw his concern back as an insult. Rob waited for Bran to shove the last bites on his food into his mouth and run out the door, probably to go climb a tree or something before asking her again.

"Really, Arya what is it?"

She paused for a long second before quietly starting," I'm just worried about Jon. He seemed really sick earlier and I'm scared it's all my fault for taking his jacket yesterday."

Rob then remembered in a wave of concern the way Jon had continued to shiver last night long after him and Arya even though they were all by the fire. His concern turned to rage as remembered how his lady had had forced Jon do his do his normal stable work even though it was plain to see how pale and chilled Jon was.

But he knew he couldn't worry Arya so instead he said," He's probably just resting. We had a ruff day if training." He knew she wasn't convinced but she nodded anyway.

After finishing his meal Rob grabbed Jon's readily cooling plate and headed to the stairs. Instead of turning on the second level as he was accustom to turning for his and his siblings' chambers he walked up two more flights to where Jon's chambers were located. He knock on Jon's thick wooden door and cautiously slid it open when he herd no reply. All his a remaining anger from their earlier argument dissipated when he saw his brother curled up into a ball shivering with his furs scattered around his bed. His sweat-soaked hair was matted to his forehead and Rob knew something was terribly wrong. He grabbed a fur from the floor and walked over to Jon who was now coughing weakly.

"Jon, you gotta wake up," he said gently placing his hand on the shivering boy's shoulder, even there he could feel Jon was burning up.

"Jon," he said a little louder with a ruff shake this time, the boy didn't move. "Jon, please," Rob said almost pleading with the boy who was as pale as the snow for which he was named. Rob knew now that Jon wasn't going to wake for him, he need to get Luwin.

"Jon, you'll be ok, I just need go get Luwin," Rob said half to himself as moved for the door. As he walked out into the corridor he heard feet scampering away. 'Arya' he knew.

He wondered how much she had herd. He knew he should go to her but all he could think about was about getting Luwin and back to Jon.

He burst into the master's chambers and was relived to see Luwin at his desk with a paper and quill.

"Yes, Rob?" The old man asked without even looking up.

"It's Jon. He's sick and he isn't waking is up and," Rob was cut off.

"Relax, my boy," the old master said in his gray robe and his metal chain clicking as he got up and placed a wrinkled hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Slowly this time. What happened to Jon," the old man continued. Rob wanted to scream and cry at the same time. Jon was lying unconscious and the master wanted him to speak more slowly.

With all his remaining resolve Rob started," Jon is sick and he won't wake up. I think he caught a chill from yesterday but I don't know," he finished in exasperation.

To his relief the old man began to gather some stuff into a bag and then turned to follow him out the door. When entered Jon's room Rob noticed something he hadn't before, the room was freezing! Rob looked around until he noticed the window; it had a crack as long as his arm running through it. Before even looking at Jon the old man verbalized Rob's thoughts, "we have to get him out of here. No wonder he caught a chill. He probably had been coming down with one long before setting foot in that snowstorm."

"He can come to my room," he continued without even thinking.

" Yes, yes, I'll call for Hodor to bring him down."

"No need," Rob said as he hoisted his wirey bastard brother into his arms. Jon had always been thin whereas he had been more bulky, but in this arms Jon felt especially frail, burning hot and covered in sweat. It scared him, since they were young Jon had always been incredibly tough, raising hours early in the morning to get in some extra sword training, working in the stables or helping Micken the entire afternoon and then still managing to find the energy to wrestle with Arya late at night after her sewing lessons. This was not that boy.

As strong as Rob was his arms were aching by the time lay Jon on his bed. Just then he saw a flicker of the sickly boy's eyes. "Jon, it will be fine," he whispered praying the boy would somehow hear.


	5. Arya 2

Arya

* * *

She sat in the third floor corridor, letting the tears stream down her face. "It was my fault," she thought. "I took his jacket in the storm. I should of known he was sick in the stables. I let him do all the work while I told him my silly quarrel with Sansa."

"Arya," she heard being called. Quickly she dashed behind a thick blue/gray curtain. She tried to steam the flow of grief running down her cheeks.

"Arya," this time louder. She heard footsteps taping down the long hallway. Suddenly they stopped and the curtain was pulled up, leaving leaving her starring up at her red haired brother. He scooped her up into her arms. As he squeezed tighter, the tears began to flow in ernest once again. She buried he head in Robb's shoulder.

"He won't die." It came so softly she was sure it was her mind was playing tricks on hear, but as Rob set her down. The look in his bright blue eyes told her it wasn't her it was no trick.

"He won't die," he repeated louder this time.

"But he...he...," she paused the tears threatening to spill over. She took a breath. "Is unconscious," 'because of me' she finished silently.

"Unconscious is not dead, little sister."

'Litter sister,' she froze.

"Jon calls me that."

"I know, and now he needs you. Luwin says the next day or so will be rough, but if he makes it through he'll be fine."

"He has always been there for us, working harder than us, now we must be there for him."

When Arya looked up up at her older brother she noticed the raw, red flesh around his eyes. He had been crying


End file.
